


EreRi Drabbles

by raefill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Pet Play, References to BDSM, another bdsm-ish chapter, canon-verse chapter, hanji has dogs calledsawney and bean, its not as weird as it sounds i promise, levi has periods but is male, levi is a germaphobe, subtle mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to collect my ereri drabbles. No guarantee the rating won't go up.</p><p>Ch1: “I’m not a dog.” Eren’s voice has morphed into a sultry rumble and Levi feels his favourite black leather collar being slipped around his neck. He spends only a moment wondering how Eren produced it out of thin air before his ass is bare and stinging from a harsh slap. “But you’re my favourite pet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Keep your fucking filth away from me.” Levi bites out, turning away violently to escape Eren’s grasp. “You know how I feel about this, you shit.” Eren only clings harder, pushing up against Levi’s back to giggle in his ear.

“It’s not that bad.” Eren tries to press his cheek against Levi’s skin. “Come on Levi, stop wiggling.” He teases while the shorter frantically tries to escape his impending doom.

“No!” He screeches, completely out of character but to no avail. Eren’s sticky cheek lands against his neck, jaw and ear. Levi retches hard.

“Shit, Levi. Is it that bad?” Eren asks, pulling his face away to observe his reaction, which his body decides should be another retch. 

“Fuck you, Eren.” He says breathlessly. “I said we could dogsit on the one condition I don’t have to be anywhere near them and now you’ve done this.” 

“I didn’t realise you were so-” Eren cuts himself off, releasing Levi who immediately runs to the bathroom and starts scrubbing at his face with scalding water and his harshest soap. He looks at himself in the mirror after a good five minutes of scrubbing. His skin is bright pink and his shirt is soaked with water and he knows, just knows, that Eren is going to be fucking heartbroken when he goes back out there. He isn’t sure he can face it. 

He goes back through to the living room anyway, looking between Eren and Hanji’s labradors, Sawney and Bean. They all look equally heartbroken. Levi lets out a quiet sigh.

“Eren.” He says softly. But when those huge green eyes look up, accompanied by the glisten of dog saliva all over his face, Levi’s stomach turns over and he covers his eyes. “I can’t even look at you right now. Please wash that off.” And he just knows Eren will be on the verge of tears now, but the kid moves through to the bathroom anyway, leaving him with the hounds of hell. He decides the best course of action is to put the mutts in the garden, which he does swiftly before Eren returns. 

“I’m sorry Levi.” Eren’s forlorn voice comes from the doorway. Levi sits down, patting the space next to him.

“Me too.” He says when Eren sits. “I’m sorry I overreacted.”

“I should’ve known better.” Eren whines but Levi has had enough, forces his way into Eren’s hold. Wraps those lanky forearms around his own waist before planting a kiss on the kid’s cheek. The smell of lemon soap lingering on his skin soothes his nerves.

“It’s not your fault.” Levi grinds his teeth. “I’m the one with- with issues.” Eren’s arms tighten around him instinctively. 

“I don’t think an aversion to dog saliva is really an issue.” Eren admits. “It was pretty gross.” 

“They eat everything! And they lick everything as well.” Levi grouses, flailing and arm to demonstrate exactly how horrifying that is. “Their own ass and balls, Eren. The only contact I want with any genitals is yours and only because I know where they’ve been and I am fucking spotless-” He’s disturbed by Eren’s laughter, a full body laugh that’s sending jolts and vibrations through Levi as well. “What’s so funny?” He scowls.

“So what you’re saying is, you wouldn’t mind if I lick your ass before I kiss you?” Levi is not falling for the innocent chuckle, there’s a mischievous gleam in Eren’s eyes that suggests the exact opposite.

“I’m pretty sure that was your own messed up interpretatio- woah!” Levi wobbles as Eren throws him bodily over the arm of the sofa on his knees. “No! Dogs don’t do this, it’s a terrible excuse! You’re not allowed-”

“I’m not a dog.” Eren’s voice has morphed into a sultry rumble and Levi feels his favourite black leather collar being slipped around his neck. He spends only a moment wondering how Eren produced it out of thin air before his ass is bare and stinging from a harsh slap. “But you’re my favourite pet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short happy-angst mpreg drabble.

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Levi growls, spitting out his tea. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong with the teapot? It tastes metallic.” 

“I promise, I’m doing nothing different. The pot is fine. I even got you a new box of tea incase something had contaminated the old one.” Eren says softly, brushing a piece of hair out of his fiance’s face. Levi looks away, huffing quietly about his luck. 

“I don’t get it.” He frowns into his cup, swirling the appetising liquid before sniffing gently. “It doesn’t smell different.”

“Maybe it’s your cycle.” Eren suggests, wrapping a comforting arm around Levi’s waist and pulling him towards the sofa. “Didn’t Petra say that recently she can’t be near fish without feeling like she’s going to vomit?” 

“Petra is pregnant.” Levi grouses, frowning at the possibility. “Anyway I start my period soon.” He dismisses, waving a hand and letting himself get pulled into Eren’s lap. 

“We should check your app. Just in case.” Eren starts pulling Levi’s phone from his jeans pocket only to have his hand slapped away. Levi flicks open the calendar app he uses to track his periods and freezes. Eren takes one look at his face before snatching the phone away. “This says your period should’ve finished a week ago.” He says quietly. Levi nods.

“Pregnancy test.” He whispers.

“I have some in home visit kit.” Eren shuffles out from under Levi to go to the small study and grab two tests. Before he can even turn around Levi snatches them from his hands. “Levi!” he exclaims, whipping around to see Levi locking himself in the downstairs bathroom. “Will you not let me in?” 

“I just was some privacy while I piss on a stick.” Levi tries to deadpan but his voice wavers half way through. His hands shake as he rips up the packaging, heart beating like he’s just done 100m with no warm up. 

Once he’s flushed and washed his hands and set the pregnancy tests neatly on the bathroom counter he unlocks the door. Eren bounds in, grabbing Levi up into his arms and keeping him pressed firmly against his chest. “I thought-”

“Not necessarily.” Eren cuts him off. “When Hanji tested your eggs she only had a small sample-”

“Don’t get my hopes up.” Levi pinches his side, something that would usually get a squirming giggle out of his alpha. Today though, it only elicited a tense whine. He checks his watch instead of dwelling on it. “Forty eight seconds.”

“I want this so bad.” Eren whispers. Levi nods, hiding from the tests in the soft fabric of Eren’s shirt before checking his watch again. 

“Okay.” Levi pushes away. “You check, I can’t do it.” He’s shaking, wringing his hands together like it might alleviate the stress.

“Positive.” Eren says, bent over the counter looking unsteady. Levi walks away and plops himself back onto the sofa, staring at the blank TV screen. 

“How?” 

“Like I said.” Eren says dazedly from behind him. “Hanji only had a small sample. Omegas are born with all the eggs they’ll release in their lifetime. There’s billions. The chances of a few being capable of fertilisation is high but the chances of actually fertilising one was low.” 

“Don’t go into doctor mode.” Levi attempts to scold but suddenly Eren is on his knees before him with the most ridiculous smile he’s ever seen. “I can’t believe we wasted all that money on fertility testing.” The corners of his mouth tug down a little. They had been in a rough spot then, with Eren finishing his degree in medicine and Levi between jobs. 

“Don’t say that.” Eren is still grinning, pushing his way between Levi’s thighs to slip arms around his waist. “It was worth it. Every step of my life. Every stupid decision or pointless test. Every good and bad thing. All of those hardships. It’s all been worth it to be here with you.” He pauses to move a hand to Levi’s abdomen. But now Levi can’t breathe, trying desperately to swallow down the lump in his throat. He can’t help but wonder if he’s ever felt such contradicting emotions at the same time before. This overwhelming heat in his chest coupled with the urge to sob and scream and demand answers as to why life had denied him until now. Until he had already given up. “There’s nothing I could want more than the two of us becoming three.” Eren whispers, tears building in his ocean green eyes as Levi’s begin to fall. “I love you, Lev. With everything I have.” He says slowly. “And I will love our child with every single fibre of my being.” His smile somehow gets even wider, eyes gleaming with unadulterated joy. And as the tears spill over he delivers the last blow. “Being with you is a choice with no regrets.” Levi nods, face crumpling in a way that he knows is ugly.

“No regrets.” He whispers, voice and soul shattered irreparably. But Eren pulls him into his arms, holding him together and covering up the cracks. Presses kisses to his temple as Levi breaks. Screaming around choked sobs like he’s lost. But after he got Eren, this is all he had wanted for years. And he cries for those times he laid awake while Eren slept, wondering why he couldn’t give Eren what they both wanted. Cries for the pain in their joined hearts when Hanji pronounced him infertile. For the angry words that escaped him when Petra announced her pregnancy. 

He cries in relief. Cries for the realisation of his lost hopes. For everything he is about to gain. And when Eren kisses him he’s still jolting with emotion he can’t seem to hold inside. And his nose is running and their lips taste like salt. But everything is bright. Fire tingles through his veins, bringing back passion that he had still been trying to recover. And Eren’s hand is still on his stomach. He feels whole. And there’s nothing he could want more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Levi is a horny teenager and Eren is 25.

“Come on, Eren. Don’t be a prude.” He squeaks as Eren picks up his small frame and plops him down on the floor.

“Levi, that’s incredibly rude and has a few too many connotations of sexual assault.” The brunet scolds, using a foot to stick Levi’s delicate chest to the ground.

“Says the guy pinning me to the floor.” The smaller grumbles, rolling his eyes before trying to squirm out from underneath the bare foot.

“Platonically pinning you to the floor.” Eren points out calmly, smirking because he’s overpowered him so easily.

“Not even a kiss?” Levi requests, flopping his skinny limbs back onto the carpet. For a fourteen year old he really is small. And Eren realises he’s smiling, can’t help but release Levi and pull him back into his lap.

“Not even a kiss.” Eren tries to say seriously. But the pout Levi follows up with has him grinning and trying not to laugh. “If I indulge you then you really never will let it g-” He’s cut off by Levi’s persistent lips. And he wants to melt into the sensation of connecting physically with his soulmate for the first time since they met again three years ago but he just- He throws Levi backwards onto the sofa, disconnecting them instantly and pinning him there. Waits for Levi to reorient himself before digging fingers into his skinny ribs and watching in awe as Levi’s face creases into a laugh. One that hasn’t been elicited so easily for lifetimes after their ordeal with the titans. And as long as he can see Levi like this, so relaxed after being haunted by memories of their lives past, he can wait forever for that real kiss. Doesn’t mind waiting to reconnect their souls because the ache is soothed by Levi’s smile, resonates with his laugh, leaving Eren just as breathless as the very first time he heard it thousands of lifetimes ago.

He doesn’t mind.

He will wait.

And Levi will taste all the sweeter for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut ahead sortof

Eren had been working hard all morning. Just getting on with his job crunching numbers in a dingy office that has one shitty coffee machine. There was exactly zero excuses for the photo he received from Levi exactly two minutes ago.

His boyfriend had taken a selfie in the mirror of a cramped but relatively high class fitting room with the most seductive fucking smirk - not that the smirking was the problem. The problem was the maid dress and how he had one leg bent in a way that screamed touch me and the top of a stocking peaking out where Levi had flicked up his skirt.

The caption read. _Shopping with Hange. Think it suits me_?

Eren had replied with a bunch of letters that made no sense. This turned out to be a bad idea since Levi seemed determined for him to pop a boner at work. The next picture was Levi with the hem of the skirt in his teeth, revealing lacy black lingerie. _Panties or nah?_ it read.

Eren replies nah and bounces his leg nervously while he waits for a reply. It feels like forever but eventually Levi sends a picture of the same setup, minus panties and- fuck- His cock is stood tall and he’s wrapped his hand around it.

The last of Eren’s rational thought is asking why Levi is hard in a fitting room but Eren has never claimed to have even an ounce of self control when it comes to his boyfriend. No one else has ever had this much sway over his cock before. But then again no one has ever sent him nudes quite this delicious.

He checks that no one is coming over to his cubicle and undoes his fly, drawing his sickeningly hard cock out of his pants and snaps a picture of the scene. He sends it with _Look what you’ve done now, you’re such a slut_. And Levi takes his sweet time replying, but when he does it’s a picture of him stuffed with two fingers, leaning back against the wall with one leg propped up so high that Eren is reminded just how flexible he really is. Captioned _Your Slut_. Eren’s cock twitches in interest.

“Oi! Eren!” Jean’s voice calls from the other side of the office. And Eren has literally never tucked himself away so fast, flinging his phone down. “We have a meeting, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’ll be one minute!” He calls, boner wilting at the sight of seabiscuit. When Jean’s attention shifts he fires off a jumbled text about a meeting and runs away. But not before seeing the picture of white streaks coating the mirror of the fitting room. Not before his boner springs back to life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe you talked me into this."
> 
> WARNING: Mature themes

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Levi grumbles while scowling off into the distance like he might be able to teleport away if he tries hard enough.   
“Come on, Levi. You said you wanted to try it!” Eren exclaims, taking a hand off the steering wheel to gesture towards an inconspicous door with two nasty looking bouncers guarding it.   
“Not in a place like this.” He almost squeaks when Eren shoves him at the car door.  
“Get out, c’mon. I went to all this trouble because you don’t trust the internet to learn about this stuff so I’m not letting you backout now.” Eren punctuates his statement by opening his door and getting out. Levi follows reluctantly, taking Eren’s hand so he has an excuse to half hide himself from whatever he’s about to walk into.   
He isn’t really sure what he’s expecting but an average bar definitely wasn’t it. Maybe the lights are a little to dim and the music pulses a little too provocatively but other than that he doesn’t see anything out of place except for the staff.   
He recognises the difference between staff and patron instantly. Since the staff are all wearing pleather crop tops and booty shorts with various accessories. One of whom is bounding up to them, glasses perched precariously on her nose and a spiked leather collar around her neck.   
“Good afternoon! I’m going to assume you’re my 4:30pm tour. Call me Zoe!” Her words tumble from her mouth so quickly that it takes Levi a moment to compute what he just heard. Eren has no such trouble.  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Eren, this is Levi.” Eren squeezes his hand meaningfully.   
“Hi.”   
“Well aren’t you both just lovely, I hope you’re voyeurs. The crowd would love you.” She cackles for a moment before pulling herself together. And yes, Levi’s mouth definitely did just produce more saliva than he needs right now and he may or may not have felt a twitch in his jeans. “You seem like you’re pretty new to this so I’ll get you straight down to the dungeon. That’s the interesting bit anyway.” She snickers, turning around to lead them to some double, wooden doors. “Prepare yourselves for Trost’s finest bdsm club.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Eren calls out, trying to be heard over the sound of the rain hammering the parched soil. They hadn’t seen rain for at least a month, only for the weather to break into one of the most impressive storms they had ever seen. Armin came to the conclusion from his research that the hotter climate so far from the wall was responsible for the odd weather conditions.

“I just like the rain.” Levi calls back, pushing back his hood and pulling his horse to halt. Eren follows suit but is looking lost in the wake of Levi’s unusual behaviour.

“I thought you hate wet fabric.” He attempts. Levi rolls his eyes because yes, he hates the way his shirt is now clinging to his skin and his pants are too tight on his legs.

“I told you, didn’t I, Brat? I spent years of my life never even seeing the sky.” He turns to look up towards the grey clouds, away from the realisation dawning on Eren’s features. Thunder rolls loudly in the distance, vibrating in Levi’s bones.

“The rain is that impressive?” Eren pulls his horse up close, reaching over to take Levi’s hand and stroke the damp skin of his wrist.

“No.” He replies simply. He knows Eren is frowning, trying his hardest to relate but has fallen silent, letting Levi have his moment. But soon they head off again, taking shelter in the temporary wooden cabin built by the corps as a rest stop. And Eren leaves the door open while he makes tea, letting Levi linger in the doorway once he dries off.

Eren joins him later, as the downpour begins to move away. There’s a question in his eyes, one that Levi isn’t sure he can answer. But he presses into Eren’s warmth anyway, scalding himself on his lips and curling his fingers into thick brunet strands. Eren responds in kind, wrapping down around his superior while their squad is absent, likely sheltering from the storm themselves.

And maybe Levi is imagining things.

But he’s pretty sure he can see the sky in Eren’s eyes.


	7. Wasting time in ikea

“O-oi! Eren!” 

“What?” Eren calls from the other side of the storage display.

“Look at this, it has compartments.” Levi mumbles, chewing his lip as the drawer opens so smoothly he goes weak kneed. 

“Only you could get this excited about a drawer with compartments.” Eren says as he walks over, hand landing softly on Levi’s waist. 

“I love it.” Levi says as he pushes the drawer as hard as he can, barely holding in his excitement as the soft close feature kicks in. “I want this one.” 

“Will it even fit in that spot?” Eren asks, protesting half-heartedly because of the price. 

“I already measured it. It’ll fit.” Levi says, bouncing up onto the balls of his feet to look down the back of the storage set. 

“Alright, I’ll write it down then.” Eren says with a pained sigh, scribbling with the shitty little pencil they provide you with. Levi can feel heat high on his cheeks, is genuinely giddy. But as a thirty seven year old who just bought his first home this is as exciting as life gets. “Such a dork.” Eren mutters, not that Levi has the heart to be mad about it.

“I’m about to be one of those annoying people that goes backwards to the beginning so I can piss.” He says instead. “Wait for me here?”

“Yep, see you in a minute babe.” Eren plants a kiss into Levi’s hair, not even looking up from where he’s still trying to get the pencil to cooperate. 

Levi makes his trip quick, zipping up and washing his hands at record speed to escape the public bathroom. He shudders at the thought before wandering back down the winding path, eyeing up the desk he had already convinced Eren to buy for them on his way past. The sound of a toddler squealing and running around catches Levi’s attention before he realises that Eren is the one chasing her.

“No! Bad, Eren!” The small girl accuses from where she’s having a stand off against his husband with a piece of miscellaneous furniture between them.

“You’re the one who stole my pencil.” Eren retorts with a childish grin. The girl fiddles with one of her dark auburn pigtails, appearing to mull over Eren’s accusation carefully before running off again.

Levi’s feet are frozen to the floor, watching her bomb around the furniture displays with Eren hot on her heels, never quite catching up because his husband is just too  _ good _ to upset a kid that way. Her amber eyes are too big for her face in the most adorable way and her laugh is much too loud for her tiny body. The nostalgia has a lump forming in Levi’s throat. She looks just like her. 

“You’ll never catch me!” She shouts, looking over her shoulder as she runs straight towards Levi. He can’t step away in time. She slams into his legs and ricochets back onto her bum with a yelp.

“A-are you okay?” Levi stutters, waiting for the waterworks but only receiving a murderous glare. She acts just like her.

“You got in my way.” She snarks. She talks just like her.

“Maybe you should’ve been looking where you were going.” Levi points out, giving her a sharp look that she only returns tenfold. “You’ve got guts, kid.”

“Levi.” Eren says warily.

“I’m not a kid. I’m a lady, right Eren?” She demands turning to fix Eren with the same threatening gaze. 

“A lady that bumped into Levi’s legs and should probably apologise for that.” Eren reasons, licking his lips nervously. Not that anyone who doesn’t know him well would be able to tell that’s a nervous tick. The little girl turns back around, looking Levi up and down skeptically. 

“Sorry, Mr Levi.” She concedes reluctantly. He can’t help his smile.

“Sorry I got in the way of your game.” 

“I guess I forgiven you.” She huffs. Eren snorts loudly at the mistake and her haughty posture.

“What’s your name?” Levi asks.

“Amelie.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“That’s what Eren said. Eren is my friend. How do you know Eren?” Amelie huddles in closer now, like she’s waiting to hear a secret. Levi holds up his hand, wagging his ring finger adorned with a silver band.

“I married him.” 

“Huh?” She responds with a frown.

“What?”

“I didn’t know boys could marry boys but it makes sense.” She says with a satisfied nod.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Auntie Zoe has a wife.” She says with a beaming smile. “She curls my hair!” Levi glances up at Eren, who’s staring down at them with the most domestic smile, like some proud father. Levi rolls his eyes, there’s a piece missing from this story.

“And where are you parents?” He asks gently.

“I lost them!”

“You lost them?” He says with mock horror.

“Yeah, I was playing and then I didn’t know where they were.” She answers, as though this is the most obvious and common turn of events.

“Well I’m sure they’re very worried about you.” Levi says, shooting an accusing glare at Eren, whose smile has been replaced with a sheepish lip nibble. “Shouldn’t we go and find them?”

“Okay but you’ll play with me on the way.” Amelie orders, grabbing his hand and tugging him along the path. Eren is grabbed too, Levi shoots him a demanding glare.

“I- I got distracted. It was an accident. I was going to take her to the customer services desk and then-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Levi snaps.

“I want to keep her so bad.” Eren whines quietly as she releases their hands to run ahead, somehow managing to stay in their line of sight. “We’ve been waiting so long, I want my own tiny person.” Levi watches as she decides to try and roly poly her way across the floor. 

“I want to keep her too. She looks just like Isabel, acts like her too.” Eren hums in agreement.

“She can stand up to your scary old man face, no problem.” Eren teases, earning himself a punch to the shoulder. 

“I want to swing!” Amelie squawks as she runs back towards them, grabbing onto their hands again. “1 2 3 NOW!” They haul her up into the air as they walk, obviously higher than her parents do because she squeals in terrified delight. “Again, again!” This goes on for half of their journey before she gets tired. But of course, she decelerates at a hundred miles an hour, wobbling on her little legs until she’s making grabby motions to be picked up. “Don’t wanna walk no more.” Levi scoops her up quickly while Eren flails at the sight of unshed tears. 

“You’re hopeless.” Levi whispers over Amelie’s head, glaring meaningfully when Eren shrugs. Although Levi supposes he should’ve known Eren would be out of his depth with anything other than play time, he never had any younger siblings like Levi did. Once Amelie is conveniently positioned on his hip, Eren’s path subtly curves closer until he can slip an arm around Levi’s waist. Amelie must be clutching his fingers because Eren is looking at her with the most sickeningly love struck expression. 

Levi’s heart thunders, stumbling over itself to try and keep up with his stomach as it swoops, giddy with delight. He takes a deep breath, letting it out with the reminder that this is pure luck and will be over any minute now. 

“I want to keep her.” Eren repeats, voice low as they both watch her head loll against Levi’s shoulder. Her mouth is wide open, cheek smushed in the least flattering but most heart wrenchingly adorable way. 

“Yeah.” 

“We’ll have one of our own soon.” Eren says smoothly. “We have the house, we passed the medical exams and our application was accepted.”

“Can we not just kidnap her?” Levi asks, pushing some of Amelie’s stray hair away from her open mouth. Eren chuckles, planting a kiss on top of Levi’s head.

“Her parents would go insane.” Levi grimaces, giving a reluctant nod. The customer services desk is in sight, he really shouldn’t feel so disappointed. Amelie stirs in his arms, apparently a three minute power nap is enough for her for the moment. Her heavy lidded eyes drift toward the restaurant and loud clacking of cutlery.

“Hungry.” She mumbles, head still wobbly on her shoulders. 

“I’m sure your mum and dad will have something for you when they get here.” Eren says with a smile, tone reassuring in a way that seems to melt Levi as much as it does Amelie. 

“How can I help you, gentlemen?” The blonde behind the counter asks, service voice making Levi want to shudder.

“We found a lost child.” Eren points to Amelie, who’s taken it upon herself to start re-styling Levi’s hair. The girl behind the counter falters.

“She’s not yours?” She asks, eyes wide but wide smile still set firmly in place.

“Uhm, no. Unfortunately,” Eren says with a laugh. “Isn’t she adorable?”

“Absolutely. I’ll make an announcement.” She turns away quickly, scrabbling with the mic and dropping it.

“Are mummy and daddy coming?” Amelie asks, tugging particularly hard at a strand of Levi’s hair. Eren holds in a snort at Levi’s unimpressed passivity at the absolute state his hair has become. 

“They’ll be here soon.” He says instead.

“Aw.” Amelie groans, disappointed and flopping backwards over Levi’s arm to demonstrate her distress. 

“You don’t want to see them?” Levi asks, raising an eyebrow when Amelie shrugs.

“I don’t wanna see Leo.”

“Who’s Leo?” Eren interjects, jumping when an announcement about a lost child starts but ignoring it all the same.

“My brother. He never stops crying. It’s so annoying.” She says with indignation, letting out a dramatic sigh.

“Is he little?” 

“He’s like this big.” Amelie gestures less than the width of Levi’s chest.

“He’s still a baby, huh?” Levi says with understanding. 

“He’ll cry less when he gets bigger, right Levi?” 

“Of course.”

“Are you sure? Because he cries all the time. It never stops!” 

“Amelie!” A woman shouts from the direction Levi and Eren had just come from, obviously on their way to the same place when she had heard the announcement. Then she’s sprinting across the floor and Amelie is squealing and struggling to get out of Levi’s arms. He sets her down quickly, watching as she runs with just as much enthusiasm towards her mother. When they collide in the middle, her mother bursting into tears on the floor with her little girl in her arms, Eren slips his hand back around Levi’s waist. Levi leans into him, resisting the urge to smile despite wanting her to come back. 

“Sasha!” A bald man comes running around the corner, panting loudly from tugging a pram and a protective hand around the baby in the sling on his chest. “Oh Amelie, oh we found you.” He says with relief, abandoning his pram and running the last few steps so he can ruffle her hair affectionately. “Come on Sash, pull it together.” He says with a smile, nudging the brunette still sniffling and clinging to Amelie. 

“I’m so happy for them.” Eren says, Levi glances up at him only to be blindsided by his smile.

“Yeah, I know.” Levi agrees, shoving his hand into Eren’s back pocket. “It’s just-” He trails of with a sigh.

“Green with envy, right?” 

“Absolutely livid with it.” Levi agrees. Amelie is talking rapidly with her parents, gesturing wildly and recounting her adventures. Levi is struck again by just how much she looks like Isabel. That wild excitement burning so bright that she looks like she might explode with energy. 

“-and then I met Eren and Levi and we played swing!”

“Eren and Levi?” Sasha asks from where she’s on the floor.

“Over there!” Amelie says, waving from her mother’s arms. Eren gives a small wave back.

“You found her?” 

“I’m pretty sure she found us.” Eren jokes, shaking hands firmly with the man in front of them. Levi finds himself satisfied that they’re almost the same height. “I’m Eren,” he elaborates. “This is Levi.”

“Hey.” Levi introduces himself reluctantly.

“Thank you so much for doing this. I’m Connie and this is my wife Sasha.” He says gesturing behind him before offering his hand to Levi, who shakes it with a pained smile. Eren rewards him with a squeeze. “I don’t know how we could ever repay you-”

“Oh no, please,” Eren says, holding his free hand up to stop Connie in his tracks. “We don’t need repayment. She was a dream the entire time, it was no trouble.”

“Amelie? A dream?” Connie asks, eyebrows raised before sniggering. “You’re serious?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Eren says hesitantly.

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Connie says, turning around to where Amelie is being scooped up into her mother’s arms.

“Eren! Levi!” She squirms, trying to escape Sasha desperately like she hasn’t seen them in a year. 

“Amelie.” Sasha scolds, struggling not to drop her as she decides it’s a better idea to release her daughter than risk her falling. She bombs towards them, slamming into Eren’s leg with a loud whumpf. 

“This is my Mummy and Daddy. And that’s Leo.” She points. “He’s not crying right now but he will be soon.” Eren consoles her with heartfelt sympathy.

“Let us take you out for a meal some time to repay you.” Sasha demands of Levi with a smile, scaring the shit out of him. When did she get so close?

“What? No, really it was no trouble.” Levi echoes Eren, a little taken aback at the warmth radiating from the woman in front of him. 

“We insist.” She says, pulling out her phone and pushing it into Levi’s hand. He separates from Eren, chewing his lip before typing his number in anyway. Can’t hurt. Probably.

“Here.” He says, handing the phone back and earning a beaming smile from Sasha. 

“We should get going.” Connie mutters to Sasha, eyeing Amelie warily where she’s bouncing around Eren’s feet. 

“Alright,” Sasha says quietly. “Thank you again Levi, so much.” She steps away towards her daughter, scooping her up with soothing words. “Time to go home, little one.” 

“With Eren and Levi?” She asks, grinning happily. Connie cringes, shielding Leo with his free hand and grabbing the pram he had left in the middle of the floor. 

“No sweetie, they have to finish their shopping,” Sasha says firmly, despite the aura of dread surrounding her and her husband. “Say bye bye!” She encourages, waving a hand at Eren, where he’s migrated to grab Levi’s hand. Like clockwork they both raise a hand to wave.

“Bye bye, Amelie.” Eren says, knock-out smile set in place. Amelie looks between them for a terrifying moment before her face crumples.

“Oh fuck.” Levi mutters. 

 

* * *

  
  


They barely escape with their eardrums in tact. Eren looks like he just stared death in the face where he’s pulling different flat packs off the shelves for Levi’s beloved new storage set. 

“She was so sweet,” Eren says to himself “What even was that?” 

“She didn’t want to leave.” Levi sighs from where he’s leaning against the weird metal cart. 

“But she wouldn’t even say goodbye. I thought we were friends.” He says, staring with a forlorn pout at a bag of hinges. 

“That’s why she didn’t say anything. Kids think that if they don’t acknowledge it then it won’t happen. We need to go to aisle 32 ne- Eren?” Levi squawks unattractively at Eren’s watery eyes.

“She- She just didn’t want us to leave? She doesn’t hate me for letting her go?” 

“Of course not! Eren please do not cry in the middle of IKEA.” Levi pulls him closer so he can plant a kiss on his cheek. Luckily, that seems to pacify Eren, who smiles bashfully down at his feet.

“I thought maybe I was just terrible with kids.” 

“Are you kidding?” Levi scoffs. “She thought you were fantastic, otherwise why would she have been so upset?”

“You really think so?” Eren says, eyeing Levi through thick eyelashes. Levi hums his assent, pressing into Eren’s side with a smirk.

“More than adequate,” he lowers his voice to a fond purr “in fact it’s pretty attractive watching you take control, Daddy.” Eren gulps. 

“Let’s hurry this up, which aisle was next?”

“32- Eren! Ugh, section 15 A!” Levi shouts across the warehouse at Eren’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have the time!
> 
> Rae <3


End file.
